1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to roof curbs and more specifically it relates to a roof pipe chase housing system for allowing pipes to pass through a roof without leaking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Roof curbs have been in use for years. Typically, roof curbs are comprised of a housing structure that is secured to a roof about an opening within the roof. The roof curbs allow for pipes, conduit and other devices to extend through thereof.
Conventional roof curbs do not provide an adequate structure for extending pipes, conduit and other structures through the roof in a manner that do not leak. A further problem with conventional roof curbs is that they do not provide an adequate structure for mounting electrical outlets and disconnects.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,790 to Beetles et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,163 to Nagler et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,166 to Burghart; U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,610 to Mayle; U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,110 to Kaminski; U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,092 to Strieter; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,111 to Cook et al.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing pipes to pass through a roof without leaking. Conventional roof curbs do not provide the versatility required in a modern building structure.
In these respects, the roof pipe chase housing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing pipes to pass through a roof without leaking.